Mutant Battle
Story Shadowcat is on the run through a field, being chased by a group of Pacifista robots. One of them holds its hand up, charging and firing a laser at her. Shadowcat rolls to the side, laughing as she dodges. Shadowcat: You’ll have to do better than that to catch me! Whoa! A Pacifista appears right in front of her, but she phases through it. The Pacifista sparks from malfunction, dropping to one knee. Shadowcat sticks her tongue out at it, as the others approach. Startled, she takes off running again. Shadowcat: Ugh! No matter how many I disable, they keep coming back! If I had some backup, then this would be no problem! A laser flies past Shadowcat, hitting the ground in front of her and exploding, launching her to the sky. She hits the ground, and is in the middle of a circle of Pacifista. They all begin to charge their lasers, when Upgrade falls from the sky, merging onto a Pacifista. Upgrade raises his hand, firing a plasma laser from it, cutting through the Pacifista robots. The other Pacifistas turn on Upgrade, as he morphs off, the Pacifistas destroying the one he controlled. Shadowcat: John?! (She blushes) I, well, uh, hey. Upgrade tackles her to the ground, avoiding a laser coming at them. Upgrade gets up, as Shadowcat shakes the event off. Shadowcat: Right. We can reminisce later. Upgrade merges onto another Pacifista, as Shadowcat phases through a line of them. Upgrade then fires his plasma lasers, destroying them. Three Pacifista robots dog pile onto Upgrade, but he flings them off, forming a mace hand to strike and break them. Shadowcat leaps up and phases through a Pacifista’s head, disabling it. She lands gracefully, as another Pacifista falls at her, her jumping and phasing through it. She lands on top of it, as Upgrade comes off the Pacifista, turning into AmpFibian, floating in the air. Shadowcat: Haven’t seen that one before. The Pacifistas lock onto and get ready to fire at AmpFibian, as he releases lightning, tearing through all of them. The Pacifista shut down after this, as the field is cleared. AmpFibian floats down to the ground, landing with his back towards Shadowcat. Shadowcat walks towards him. Shadowcat: Thanks for the save John. (Her face blushes, as she puts her hand on John’s shoulder.) And, it’s really good to see you again. Though, can I see your, normal face? AmpFibian releases lightning, electrocuting Shadowcat, her scream stunted from paralysis. She falls over, unable to move. AmpFibian breaks down and reverts, into Metal John. Metal John: Target obtained. Taking back to master. The sound of a hover pod approaches, as Metal John reacts. He transforms into ChamAlien, as he turns invisible. Dr. Eggman flies over the battlefield, pounding on the command board. Eggman: Worthless! I sent all of those Pacifistas and not one of them survived! I should’ve just stuck with the Shiro Kuma like he said! Oh well. At least I can add one more mutant to the collection. A crane claw extends out, picking up Shadowcat. Eggman takes her away, as ChamAlien becomes visible. ChamAlien: Target lost. Objective: retrieve. End Scene John wanders into the field, seeing that it goes on for miles. He scratches his head, but starts walking. John: I don’t feel like I’m getting any closer to him. Intellectuary! Why not come out and face me?! Let’s end this once and for all! An explosion occurs far in the distance, the explosion wave extending far into the sky. John sighs, and dashes in that direction, speed increased by air bending. Cyclops fires a laser from his goggles, countering the laser of a Shiro Kuma. Three other Pacifista lunge at him, when Jean Grey floats in front of him, catching them all with telekinesis. Wolverine then charges in, cutting through them with his adamantium claws. They damage the Pacifista, but they remain active, one firing a laser towards Wolverine. Wolverine: Dang! These things are impossible! I can cut them, but I can’t break them! Jean slams a Pacifista into another one, launching the two. Shiro Kuma fires a laser, exploding underneath her, causing her to lose her grip on the third Pacifista. Cyclops hits it with his laser, though it is hardly dented. Cyclops: If we don’t do something soon, then we won’t be able to rescue the others! Jean, is there any backup in the vicinity? Jean: No. No living minds are near, huh? John dashes in, tackling a Pacifista, the force of the wind sweeping it off its feet. John knocks it over, as another one fires a laser at him. John summons Oathkeeper, deflecting the attack off it. John lunges and strikes the Pacifista with Oathkeeper, sending it flying back, but leaving it relatively unharmed. John: Well, that certainly didn’t do what I wanted it to do. Jean: John? John turns, seeing Jean, Cyclops and Wolverine. John: Been a while. We’ll talk later. Everyone gets their own here! John stomps the ground, creating earth walls that slam shut onto Shiro Kuma, though it breaks free with ease. Wolverine charges in at a Pacifista, which fires lasers, keeping him at a distance. Jean holds the Pacifista she’s fighting with telekinesis, though is straining to do so. Cyclops continuously fires lasers to counter the Pacifista’s, them continuing to stalemate. John spirals around Shiro Kuma, getting behind it. He turns his hand sideways and scrunches it up, but nothing happens. John: Impervious to metal bending. The Shiro Kuma spins at a blinding speed, swatting John into the air. He catches himself with airbending, and surveys the field. John: There’s got to be a way to do this. I know more about the Pacifista’s weak spots than anyone. First thing’s first. John dives down at Shiro Kuma, which fires a laser at him. John dodges, as he transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur, crashing into Shiro Kuma and pulverizing it into the ground. The force releases a dust wave, blinding the others. Ultimate Humungousaur: Wolverine! Use the time to get in close! Jean, force it to use its mouth laser! Wolverine charges in through the dust, sniffing the air to get the Pacifista’s bearings. Pacifista detects Wolverine and goes to punch him, but Wolverine slices its hand off, and leaps at its head. Wolverine impales the Pacifista through the eyes, it shutting down. Wolverine: Eh-haha! How was that, bozo? Jean uses her telekinesis to force the Pacifsita’s arms to the side, away from her. The Pacifista opens its mouth, charging a mouth laser, when a bone fragment flies through the air, going straight into its mouth. The bone fragment explodes, and the pieces of Pacifista’s head go flying, the body inactive. Jean drops it, and drops to the ground, sighing with relief. Jean: That thing was heavy! I don’t think I could’ve head it much longer. Cyclops: What about me here?! Cyclops continues to parry Pacifista’s lasers, as it begins to approach him. Ultimate Humungousaur: For you, duck. Cyclops stops his laser, and drops to the ground. Ultimate Humungousaur hurdles over him, tackling the Pacifista. He pins it to the ground, and punches its head repeatedly, it beginning to dent. Pacifista charges a mouth laser, as Ultimate Humungousaur sticks his fist into it, not allowing the laser to escape. The head explodes to release the energy, as the Pacifista is destroyed. Ultimate Humungousaur sits back, and reverts. John: Whew! That was tough! I forgot how durable those things were. Jean: So, you’ve fought them before? John: You could say that. What’s more, John transforms into Pacifista, startling everyone. They get ready to fight, as Pacifista laughs, giving a stop motion with his hand. Pacifista: I gained the ability to turn into one. Not bad, huh? Wolverine: So, you knew all its weaknesses. Pacifista reverts. John: And the guy who’s in charge of them. One named Dr. John. Cyclops: In that case, he must be the one who kidnapped the other X-Men. John: How many of you are there left? Jean: There are a couple with Professor Xavier: Ice Man, Boom Boom and Colossus. Other than that, I don’t know. John: So, we track down where the Pacifista are from. Wolverine: So what? You hack these guys and find the source? John: Actually, yes. There’s a new alien form I learned of that should be perfect. John transforms into Inspector Gadget, a Techadon Weapon Master wearing a green one piece suit and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Inspector Gadget: Let’s see. Pacifista, grade A robot. (He bends down, examining the opened skull of the Shiro Kuma.) Made of a metal stronger than steel, weaponized by firing rays of light. The signal from the sender should still be pertinent. However, it appears that the signal is not being radioed to it, meaning that once it received its commands, the relay no longer pertains to it. Wolverine: So what you’re saying is, we’re wasting our time. Inspector Gadget: Not necessarily. This Shiro Kuma is still functional; the force of impact jarred it. This will give me enough time to reprogram it, Jean: And order it back to the sender. To go to its base of operations. Inspector Gadget: And from there, we locate the missing X-Men. Signal Professor X and the others. We have a rescue mission ready to proceed to phase 2. End Scene Dr. Eggman and Dr. John are at a large mobile computer station, which has dozens of capsules behind them. In them are the mutants; Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Magma, Multiple, Storm, Cannonball, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and Sunspot are being held within them. An army of Pacifista and Shiro Kuma robots litter the field in front of them. Eggman: What a marvelous collection of mutants! I never would’ve imagined there would be so many gifted humans. Dr. John: And it is thanks to you that we uploaded their powers into my robots. Imagine, my incredibly durable designs along with their powers. It gives the robots as much versatility as a Devil Fruit user! Bah-hahahaha! Eggman: Yes, yes. I’ll just pretend to understand what you mean. But harnessing the powers of others for my robots is a specialty of mine! With these powers, nothing will stand in our way! The damaged Shiro Kuma limps towards the field, catching the attention of Eggman and Dr. John. It stumbles, then falls over, shutting down. Behind it are Goat Foo, Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, Ice Man, Boom Boom and Colossus. Eggman: Oh-ho! The mutants have simply made their way to us now! Dr. John: Making them ripe for the picking! Shiro Kuma and Pacifista army, attack! The Shiro Kuma and Pacifista robots turn towards the mutants, raising their hands towards them. They all begin to charge a laser. Goat Foo: Remember the plan. Stick with each other, don’t fight any alone. Your strength comes from you combining your powers. That’s how you’ll beat them. Wolverine: And what about you? Goat Foo: I’m going to bash in the head of the doctors over there. The Pacifista and Shiro Kumas fire their lasers, the force of the attack pushing them backwards. Goat Foo: Protego! Goat Foo holds his hooves up, forming a powerful mana barrier, which takes all the attacks. The lasers create explosions on contact, burying the team in smoke. Goat Foo charges out of the smoke, running past the robots as he goes. One reacts and goes to kick him, as Goat Foo handsprings off the leg, kicking the Pacifista in the face. Wolverine: Go, go! Wolverine and Colossus charge a Pacifista, Colossus grabbing it by the waist. It is powerless, as Wolverine jumps off Colossus’ shoulders and slashes through its head. Ice Man surfs on an ice path, using his freeze ray to chill the Pacifista. Boom Boom follows up, throwing several firecracker bombs, exploding and dislodging the frozen joints, disabling the robot. Jean manipulates a Pacifista as Cyclops fires a laser straight into its mouth, destroying the head. Goat Foo forms large mana hooves, using them to repel the Pacifista. One Pacifista leaps over the hooves, coming to stomp down on him. Goat Foo: Nice tr-r-ry! Goat Foo rolls out of the way to dodge, as Goat Foo does a leg sweep, tripping the Pacifista. The Pacifista spins and catches itself on its hands, and pushes off, spinning back to its feet. Goat Foo: O-kay. This one has skills. Pacifista: Must prevent target from ruining primary objective. Goat Foo: Too late for that. Pacifista charges a mouth laser, as Goat Foo shifts to Upchuck. Eggman and Dr. John are surprised and terrified by this development, the two gasping in shock. Eggman: J-j-j-john Smith?! John Smith is here?! Dr. John: What is he? A mutant you’ve encountered? Eggman: He wields the Omnitrix, a device capable of transforming himself into other alien lifeforms! We must initiate the Shiro Kuma mutants! Dr. John: Very well! Despite not being ready for battle, it is a necessity! The Pacifista fires its mouth laser at Upchuck, who opens his mouth wide, eating the laser. He spits the laser back out, it hitting Pacifista square in the chest. It rockets the Pacifista into the air, falling down towards Eggman and Dr. John. The two scream as they run to dodge, but the Pacifista sails over the capsules, landing on the other side. Eggman: Ha! You missed us! Upchuck jumps into the air, getting right into Eggman’s face. Upchuck: Did I, Eggman? Upchuck spits an energy ball at Eggman, it exploding in his face, knocking him down. Dr. John glows gold, as he transforms into an octopus like alien with an alien head resembling grey aliens. His head is big, with big blue eyes. His chest is whitish armor, while his arms and lower body were tentacles, each with two fingers. Dr. John: Enough of this! Dr. John catches Upchuck in telekinesis, and takes him high into the air, following him. Eggman gets up, watching in astonishment. Eggman: So, he’s a freak as well. No matter. Eggman goes to the console, while the Pacifista that crashed behind the capsule transforms into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: First objective: making it to the capsule undetected, complete. Second objective: get the target out undetected. Eggman: Get a load of this! Eggman presses a button, the Shiro Kuma having glowing eyes. The X-Men go to engage them, when one of them has their body encased in magma. Boom Boom: That’s Amara’s power! Jean: Robots using mutant powers? Magma Shiro Kuma fires a magma beam, which Ice Man counters with his ice beam. Nightcrawler Shiro Kuma teleports, and appears right behind Ice Man, Colossus tackling it away. Sunspot Shiro Kuma lights up and flies into the air, as Jean chases it, catching it with telekinesis. Storm Shiro Kuma raises its arms, storm clouds beginning to gather. Upchuck struggles to get free from Dr. John’s grip, as he laughs. Dr. John: And now, to add you to the collection! Oh, imagine if all of your powers are integrated into my robots! Wouldn’t that be truly groundbreaking?! Upchuck: You’re so full of yourself. The storm clouds rumble with thunder, as Upchuck reverts. Dr. John gasps, seeing John in human form. Dr. John: No! But, you’re me! John: Both with alien powers. And we both know this won’t end well for you. Lightning shoots down towards John, as he raises his arm, absorbing the lightning. He channels it through and shoots it at Dr. John, it hitting him and breaking his body into golden dust. The telekinesis fades, as John flies at Dr. John with air bending, who’s still reforming. John spins around him, forming a tornado, preventing the dust from reforming. Dr. John: (Distorted) No! I’m, invincible! John: Well, guess what? I’m more invincible than you. John releases the tornado, which carries Dr. John away. John sees the battle below, where Wolfsbane Shiro Kuma has turned into a wolf. John: He wasn’t kidding. Hopefully, the console down there is the source of the problem. John dives down, transforming into Big Chill as he goes. Eggman is typing furiously as the battle continues, while Grey Matter manages to work his way into the capsule with Shadowcat, who is unconscious. Grey Matter: Transporting target now. Grey Matter transforms into Portaler, its stomach glowing with multiple colors. A flash of light catches Eggman’s attention, as he turns to look. The inside of the capsule glows with multiple colors, then it fades. Eggman: Hm. That was strange. Shadowcat Shiro Kuma leaps to phase through Berzerker Shiro Kuma, which was releasing lightning. It gets halfway through, when it stops, having lost its power. The weight causes the two to tip over, as Wolverine slices through both of their heads. Wolverine: Well, that was convenient. Eggman: The intangible one failed?! Impossible! (Gasps) Could it be? Big Chill phases through the console, freezing it over. Eggman screams in fear, as he drops to the ground. Big Chill phases out, floating in front of him. Big Chill: Game over, doctor. Big Chill breathes his freeze breath, freezing Eggman. Big Chill lands, and reverts. John: Now, to get these guys free. End Scene The wreckage of the previous battle is left alone, the field littered in robot parts. Professor X joins them as the freed Nightcrawler, Rogue, Magma, Multiple, Storm, Cannonball, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and Sunspot are recovering, and Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, Boom Boom, Ice Man and Colossus assist. Professor X: John. It is nice to see you again. John: Same here. Though, I was sorta hoping to see Kitty again. Where is she? Professor X: Huh? She was captured along with the others. And yet, you didn’t find her? Wolverine: I bet this one knows exactly where she is. Wolverine extends his claws at a tied up Eggman, him squeaking at the sight of the claws approaching. Eggman: I didn’t do anything to her! I swear! She was in the capsule, there was a light, then the Shiro Kuma linked to that pod lost its mutant power! I don’t know what else to tell you! Professor X closes his eyes, touching his hands to his temple. He lowers his hands, sighing. Professor X: He’s telling the truth. Whatever happened to Kitty, she’s gone now. John: Then, I guess I’ll have to search for her as I continue my journey. Professor X: And we’ll keep a lookout for her as well. I don’t suppose I can convince you to let us accompany you? John: No. This is my fight and my fight alone. Professor X: Understood. I wish you the best of luck. Wolverine: Be sure to slice through whoever took Kitty. John: Heh. Will do. Characters * John Smith * Shadowcat * Wolverine * Jean Grey * Cyclops * Ice Man * Boom Boom * Colossus * Professor X Cameo Characters * Nightcrawler * Rogue * Magma * Multiple * Storm * Cannonball * Berzerker * Wolfsbane * Sunspot Villains * Metal John * Dr. Eggman * Dr. John * Pacifista robots * Shiro Kuma robots Aliens By Metal John * Upgrade * AmpFibian * ChamAlien * Pacifista * Grey Matter * Portaler By John * Ultimate Humungousaur * Pacifista (first re-appearance) (cameo) * Inspector Gadget (first appearance) * Goat Foo * Upchuck * Big Chill (cameo) Trivia * This is the first time John realizes that one of his old love interests has gone missing by unusual circumstances. * Metal John shows extreme intelligence in obtaining its prey. * Metal John avoids detection from Eggman, revealing Eggman is no longer its master. * The relationship between Eggman and Dr. John is similar to that of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily in the Archie Comics Sonic & Megaman crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc